Confusion
by Stephanie5
Summary: Even Stevens Crossover! Chapter 3 Added! Rated PG13 (Except for Ch. 1, which is 'R') Slash!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I own NO ONE! (Not even me)  

Authors note:  This chapter is extremely graphic and has strong language.  I wrote this before FFN's limitations, and no chapter after this will be as bad as this one.  The writing will get better too.

***

Tawny was lying on her bed, in a pair of black panties and a black sports bra, one leg over the other, as she rubbed them. Her long brown hair was down, slightly longer than normal, her finger and toenails were painted a bright prink, contrasting with her outfit. The bed sheets were black, as was the comforter, and it made Tawny's features stand out even more.

            When Louis Stevens entered, laughing, he saw Tawny, and instantly shut the door. He smiled to himself, but forced himself to apologized. "Oh my god, Tawny, I am so sorry. I should have knocked, it's just…"

Tawny cracked the door open, peeking through the small crack. "No. Don't worry Louis, I'm dressed this way for you!" She said, as she pulled him into her room by the neck of his red t-shirt. She pulled him onto her, lying on her bed, she kissed him slowly, and ran her hand over his crotch slowly, and started to remove his shirt. She got it off, and then flipped him over, so he was below her. She crawled up her bed over him, putting her bra just over his head. He instinctively reached up to remove her bra, and she allowed him to, without any resistance. Tawny slowly backed away, unbuttoning he's pants, and slowly pulling them down, exposing a pair of _Three Stooges_ boxers. Of course by this time, Louis was full blown erect, and it just looked like it was waiting to get out. Tawny stated, "Oh, I almost forgot." She got up and locked the door, checking to make sure it won't open. "Good," she said and climbed back into the bed, pulling off Louis's boxers.

His cock sprung out of the boxers, just as Moe's head was falling off of Louis's right foot. Tawny grabbed it, think in her mind, _oh my god, that's at least seven inches_. She had assumed Louis was tiny by the way he acted. Louis lunged forward, almost ready to cum right there. It was, after all, his first time. Tawny played with it a little longer, and then bent over, but before her mouth even got over Louis seven-inch cock, he came. _That's OK_, Tawny though as she licked up the mess Louis made. She knew Louis wasn't done yet.

She sucked on his cock a little bit, then crawled up over his chest, and he removed her panties. He saw her tight, yet some-what hairy pussy, and he dove his mouth into it. 

***

Tawny crawled off of Louis, both panting and sweat, and Louis thought to himself, _what am I doing here?_

***

            Gordo was walking home. It was his second week as a freshman, and he had been dating Lizzie for a little over a year. He hadn't even gotten to second base, but that never really mattered to him. He was almost certain he was in love with Lizzie, but he never really got off thinking about Lizzie, or wondered when he could "pop her cherry".

He never wondered, but he got his answer. When he came home, Lizzie was waiting in his rooming, sucking on a lollypop. "Lizzie McGuire, what are you doing?" Gordo asked, confused. "You haven't eaten candy in a year."

"Oh just practicing." Lizzie winked at Gordo, and pushed the door closed and locked it. She pulled of his shirt, rubbing his nipples before removing his pants. Like Louis (though he didn't know it), he was hard as a rock, and his boxers were pulled off as quickly has humanly possible.

He pulled them back up instantly. "Lizzie, this just isn't right. I don't think we should see each other anymore. Not like this anyway." As he said this, he pulled up his pants, left, not realizing that it was his own house.

If he was ever going to have sex with a woman, it was going to be Lizzie, and he knew it. But he could bring himself to do it. Was he…?_ NO!_ he thought.

***

Louis walked around town, thinking to himself. _What the hell happened? I just fucked Tawny. And I barely enjoyed it!_ He thought he was insane, and when he got home, he went on the Internet, and talked to an online friend of his, telling him the predicament. 

"Maybe you are gay. I am," was the response he got. He contemplated this, and then searched the Internet for some gay porn. _I wonder if it will turn me on…_ he though, and it did. He memorized "absolutelymale.com" and snuck into his room to give himself a little jerk.

***

Gordo was thinking as he made his rounds for his job. He worked at Rose's Roses. He was delivering a rose to a house, and to a guy for some reason, from a girl who was "sorry". He knocked on the door, and a short boy answered.

***

"Oh, hello!" Louis said to himself, thinking about the pictures he had just seen, and thinking how he would like to do some of those things with this young boy.

"Hi, I'm Gordo. I have a delivery for a 'Louis Stevens'."

"Yea, that's me." Louis took the rose from the boy, and invited him in. "My mom makes a hell of a lemonade."

"Gladly," Gordo replied, thinking about those thoughts he was just having, and wondering what exactly was going to happen. He knew he wasn't going to get some, but he hoped to develop a friend ship with this boy.

***

The next day, Gordo went by Louis house again, and asked whom Tawny was, and why she was sending him flowers.

"My girlfriend," he said. 

"Oh." Gordo felt rejected.

"I think we are going to break up though…"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Gordo said, and left.

***

The next day at school, Louis thanked Tawny for the second flower, which was actually a dozen, and wondered why she sent the second batch. "What are you talking about Louis?!? I only sent you _one_ flower!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Authors Note:  I decided to start rewriting this story when I realized people were still Reading and reviewing it, so here goes.  I hope it gets good responses.  I'm glad a few of you like the idea, and I'm sorry a few of you don't.  Amanda Straw helped me think of this idea, and I decided to run with it.  Even if you don't like the idea, stay around, I guarantee you my writing will get better, and you will never know what is going to happen next.  BTW, no chapters will be as graphic (and not so much bad language) as the first.

~.~.~.~.~

            Gordo went to school the next day feeling down, and extremely tired.  He was unable to sleep the entire night.  When he finally did fall asleep, his alarm clock rang right after, and he was forced to wake up.  Hence, he felt like crap.

            When he got to school, he saw Lizzie (along with Miranda, whom he noticed never left Lizzie's side, except for yesterday) and he instantly decided to go somewhere, he just wasn't ready to face Lizzie yet.  Because of the events of yesterday, he wasn't sure he would ever be ready to face her.

            He ducked into Honors Earth Science, glad that he was slightly (which is definitely the wrong word to use) more intelligent than his cohorts, meaning he had a total of one class with them.  Unfortunately, the class flew by (seeing as Gordo didn't need to learn about the ancient history of rocks, and the fact that he wanted it to take forever), as did the rest of his classes, and finally it was lunch.

            It quickly became apparent that Miranda had no idea what happened yesterday, because she quickly approached Gordo in the lunch line, asking, "Where have you been all day?  It's almost like you are avoiding us."

            _Not you, Gordo thought, __her.  He obviously couldn't say that, and so he didn't.  "Oh, sorry.  I just have had a lot of work to do.  Can you believe I have had three tests already?  And we have only had four classes!"  It came out pathetic.  He hoped Lizzie was a better actor than him (or Miranda, who sucked at acting).  _

            "That sucks.  Well, we have P.E. next, and there is no test in that, so come sit with us!"  She apparently had bought it, and so Gordo was dragged into never ending awkwardness.

~.~.~.~.~

            What Tawny had said was like a kick to Louis's stomach.  Only one?  But he had received to dozen flowers.  He wasn't exactly the flower type guy, but he knew Tawny meant well.  She always did.  She apparently knew he had felt awkward after yesterday, otherwise she wouldn't have sent the flowers.  The question was, did she know why he felt awkward?

            Louis sort of laughed of the gay thoughts he was having yesterday, and he thought about Tawny all night.  How sexy she had looked in the black bra and panties.  She had definitely given him pleasure, up until the point where he second guessed himself, and he figured he was only thinking these thoughts because he was worried about what would happen if his parents found out.  He was just starting high school, and not even Twitty had gotten this far.  At least, he hadn't told Louis (and Louis assumed Twitty would tell him).

            Luckily, Tawny was still talking to Louis after he just left, and that was a good sign.  "So Louis," Tawny asked, "what did you do last night?"  Despite that fact that she was still talking to him, she was obviously feeling awkward.  Maybe it was because Twitty was around.

            "Just chatted online.  Pondered a few things."  Tawny knew what his was pondering, but Twitty had no idea.

            "What?!  That doesn't sound like you at all."

            "Yea, well, I didn't feel all that well."

            "So, are you to going out again tonight?"  Twitty asked.  It was immediately followed by an extremely long paused that cut through Louis and Tawny like a katana from a samurai.

~.~.~.~.~

            It had been ten minutes since Gordo had sat down with Lizzie and Miranda, and for ten minutes, Miranda had been the only person to talk.  Gordo was not mad at himself for turning down what Lizzie wanted, he was just angry at the fact that he said he didn't think they should see each other.  He knew he said it just because he felt awkward at the moment, and he didn't want things to move to fast, but why, then had he given that guy Louis a second set of flowers.  He told himself it was to get Louis and his girlfriend back together, but he began wondering if he wasn't just lying to himself.

            He did, however, know that he really liked Lizzie.  In fact, he had once used the word love, and he hoped he could right the wrong he had caused yesterday, and maybe, just maybe, she would even take him back.

            He could only hope.  And that he did, for the rest of the day.  He didn't pay attention to anything other than her during P.E., and during his final class, Honors Geometry, he didn't pay attention to anything.  He just dozed of into a daydream that he was really enjoying.

            He and Lizzie were back together, at prom during their senior year, and he was going out for a sushi dinner afterwards.  He was double-dating with someone.  It was Louis and his girlfriend.

            Gordo instantly bolted up!  _Why the hell was he__ in my dream?_

~.~.~.~.~

            Twitty finally left the two in peace, going to play basketball, and they finally opened up about what had happened the night before.  "I'm sorry I just left, Tawny.  I didn't mean to hurt you or anything, and I really loved the flowers.  I can't believe I acted like such a jackass, and…"

            "Just shut up Louis!"  Tawny interjected.  "You're rambling on…"

            "Oh, sorry!"

            "It's cool.  I understand what you were going through.  I don't even know what made me do what I did.  I'm not sorry that I did it, but I am sorry that we have to feel awkward around each other now."  Tawny was opening up.  "I love you Louis, and you know I do.  That's probably the only reason I did what I did, but if I knew it was going to do this to us, I would never have done it.  I hoped I would bring pleasure to you, and I am pretty sure I did, but…"  She never finished her sentence.  They stood there for a little bit.

            "Look, Tawny, I'm sorry that I just left.  I know I said that, but I can't tell you how sorry I really am!  I love you too!"  He kissed her lightly on the lips.  "How about we go see a movie.  Anything you want!"

            "Sure!  But…are we just forgetting that this whole thing ever happened?"

            "No!  Never.  Why would we want to do a stupid thing like that."

~.~.~.~.~

            Gordo got up the nerve to go see Lizzie after school.  They hadn't really talked much the entire day, and he wanted to say a few things he wanted to say.  He wanted to right the wrong he had done.  He had to.

            Miss McGuire answered the door.  This was unfortunate.  "Oh, Gordo!  Lizzie isn't here right now.  She seemed kind of down, I think she is at Miranda's house.  Is anything wrong with Lizzie?"

            "Huh?  Oh, no.  At least not that I know of," Gordo lied.  He new exactly what was troubling Lizzie.  "Can you have her call me when she gets home?  I should be at my house all through out the night."

            "Sure!  Later Gordo."

            When Gordo arrived at his house, he saw Lizzie at the front door, talking to his mother.  So she had wanted to talk to him too.  This was good.  They were both willing to talk.  Maybe she wanted to get back together with him.  Or maybe she wanted to make their break up official.  Gordo's head was spinning, and he began to think irrational thoughts.  He keep running yesterday over and over in his head, and so he decide to leave, with out being noticed.

            "Gordo, where the hell are you going?"  Lizzie asked.  "We need to talk!"


	3. Chapter 3: I should name my chapters

Chapter 3

Authors note:  Well, I am still going to continue this story, but I'm not sure how in depth I will get to the slash.  We'll see ^_^!  Please review my story.  I will keep writing either way, but it takes about two seconds and it really helps me out to know your opinion.   A few swear words, but I am trying to tone down the story a bit.

~.~.~.~.~

            Lizzie had said exactly what Gordo had been thinking, but for some reason or another, his heart stopped, and his stomach dropped all the way to his feet, and turned on itself.  His throat was extremely dry.

            "Wha…  What about?"

            "Gordo, you're the smartest person I know, and while you may suck at reading people, you are not that stupid!"

            Gordo felt stupid, but that was just his mind working hard against him, trying to make his self esteem drop even lower.  He wouldn't let it work.  "Your right, but I don't know what there is to say about that."

            "Listen Gordo, I'm sorry I tried to push you faster than you wanted to go, but I really hope you didn't mean what you said about us not seeing each other.  I went home and cried last night, thinking 'damn it, I screwed up our relationship, and for something I didn't even want.'  The truth was Gordo, all the other girls at school said that's all guys truly want in a relationship, and so I figured I would give you what you wanted.  God I feel like such an _ass_."  Lizzie sort of panted.  She had barely taken a breath in all of that.  She wanted to get out how she felt, and she wanted to do it quickly.  She had just, she thought, blown the only relationship that would ever really matter to her.  Or so she though.

~.~.~.~.~

            The movie Louis and Tawny were going to see was _Two Weeks Notice_, a "heart-warming tale of a business man and his secretary, and how the fall in love."  Tawny decided to really take advantage of the fact that Louis had said "anything you want."

            Louis really didn't care though.  All he cared about was the fact that he was here, walking down the street, holding Tawny's hand, and going to see a movie (even if it was a horrible "comedic" romance story) with his girlfriend whom, despite the fact that he had left without saying anything after they had had sex, truly loved.

            Twitty approached the two of them from nowhere, and they both sort of jumped.  _What is he doing here? _Louis asked himself.  Twitty was interrupting their date, a date that was inevitably crucial to their relationship.  If this didn't go well, they could grow further apart because of yesterday's events.

            "Uh Twitty… Hey!"  Louis waved, while secretly praying that he would go away.  "What are you doing here?"

            "I saw you two going to the movie so I thought I would join you."

            "Oh, that's cool, but I don't think you would enjoy seeing the movie we are going to go see."

            "Ahh, I don't mind."  Twitty shrugged, not getting the hint.

            "NO!  You will _not_ enjoy the movie we are going to go see." 

            He took the hint that time, maybe because of the angry tone that was arising in Louis's voice.  "Oh.  A date.  Gotcha!  Wasn't sure what was going on between you two.  You both seemed kind of tense earlier.  Well, I'll catch you guy anyway."

~.~.~.~.~

            Gordo breathed out, and gasped for air.  He didn't realize that he had been holding his breathe, but he had.  Since Lizzie had started speaking (which was about two minutes ago) until now, he had no so much as breathed, let alone spoke to Lizzie.  Not because he felt awkward, but because what Lizzie had said was the biggest relief Gordo had ever had.  His throat got a little damper, his heart was slowly beginning to beat again, and his stomach was making the long decent back up to his torso.

            While Gordo was ecstatic about what Lizzie had said, he also was sort of sad.  _She did that for me, despite the fact that she didn't want to, and I looked down upon her for it._  He was the one that felt like an ass now, and he just stood there, contemplating exactly what he should say.  Last time he spoke with out thinking, he had screwed his relationship with Lizzie, and the line which he spoke would take months to repair.  He had said he didn't think they should see each other, and he knew he didn't want that now, but what was it that had possessed him to say that in the first place?

~.~.~.~.~

            Louis was pampering Tawny, almost to the point where he was going to either drive her away because he was showering her with too many goods, or drive her away because he couldn't pay to get his underwear cleaned.  He had purchased two sodas, a giant tub of popcorn, 3 things of candy, and a little bit of peanuts, bring the total price (based on the extremely expensive prices of California) for the movie to nearly $40.00 dollars.

            They sat down in the theatre, in the very back (of course, that's where the best seats are), and the both simultaneously kicked their feet up and onto the back of the chairs in front of them.  Louis reached his arm around Tawny, resting it on her shoulder, and the second he did that thoughts of homosexuality jumped into his he.  He tried to quickly suppressed them by thinking about was Tawny, and only Tawny.

            Despite the darkness of the theatre, Tawny appeared to radiate light.  She intently watched the movie, while he intently watched her.  The was movie reflecting off of her large beautiful eyes, her wonderful smelling lying on his arm, which was on Tawny's shoulder.  She rested her head on Louis's shoulder, and all thoughts of homosexuality had left Louis.

~.~.~.~.~

            Lizzie was startled by the fact that Gordo had not said anything to hear.  She had just spilled her hart into a twenty second speech, all but flat out saying she loved him, and he stood there.  It was baffling.  Gordo had never been the type to express his feelings towards other well, but she expected him to at least say something.  Maybe he really didn't want to be with her anymore.  Maybe he had truly meant what he had said.

            The right words never did reach Gordo.  In this crucial moment, he could not come up with a combination of words that would suit what Gordo was feeling, and so the two had been standing there awkwardly, just outside of Gordo's house.

            Out of no where, Gordo leaned in, lifted Lizzie's chin, and kissed her passionately.  That was all the reply that Lizzie McGuire would ever require.


End file.
